Advanced Function Presentation (AFP) is a format used to store print data for print jobs. For example, the AFP format may be used for print jobs that include thousands of individual documents (such as billing statements intended for mass-mailing to customers). Because print jobs stored in AFP format often have many pages, print shop operators carefully review these print jobs before printing them in order to avoid the cost of a reprint.
Reviewing AFP print data that includes confidential information (e.g., account numbers, addresses, etc.) can be a complicated process, as in many cases the print shop operator is not allowed to view the confidential information. At the same time, the print shop operator may desire to review non-confidential portions of the print job in order to check for typos or general formatting issues that would otherwise result in the need for a reprint. Thus, print shop operators continue to desire effective techniques for revising and reviewing AFP files, particularly AFP files that include confidential data.